masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Tali'Zorah nar Rayya/Unique dialogue
Working on it myself but thought I should ask. Does anyone know if Tali gets any special dialogue if you wait to encounter fist on omega? :I'm wondering that myself, and am going to try it at some point. Also, remember to sign.—ErzengelLichtes ( ) 22:06, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::*I tried this, and she has no unique dialogue if you take her to see Fist on Omega. --Balsa 18:21, February 28, 2010 (UTC) i don't know, but i remember a dialogue with Wrex in Tuchanka Mocking Wasea? After defeating Captain Wasea during Samara's Recruitment Mission, I heard Tali mocking Wasea. I can't remember what she said, but the subtitles clearly said that Tali was speaking the line. Her voice changed a little, I was distracted by a friend so I didn't get all she said, I tried to get her to repeat the line, but after loading and doing the fight about 10 times, I gave up. --King Asta 00:47, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Unique dialogue not unique? "On Illium during Samara's recruitment mission, Tali and Legion have some humorous mutual agreement (which is very surprising considering the violent history between the Geth and the Quarians, and Tali's personal hate for AI's)." That's listed as unique dialogue. However, it's not really that unique, as you get the same dialogue no matter who you take with you. The fact that Legion and Tali agree isn't because they actually agree, but because any two squadmates would agree. Personally, I think this line should be removed from the list, on the grounds that it's not actually unique at all. However, I'm reluctant to simply do so without explanation.Swk3000 18:47, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :Where exactly is this during the mission? Lancer1289 18:32, April 18, 2010 (UTC) : It's in the Police Station. When talking to Anaya (the Police Officer), she mentions that her superiors have ordered her to detain Samara. You can tell her that she should disobey the order. The wording is something along the lines of 'You have a right to disobey a direct order when it threatens your life'. One squadmate will remark that they should remember that the next time Shepard sets them up against impossible odds, and the other says something along the lines of 'That happens about twice a day' (except for Grunt, who simply says, 'Not often enough!'). The specific wording may be specific to Tali and Legion, but the statement itself is a generic, and any other squadmates would also agree. Jack would agree with Miranda every time, not because she likes Miranda (she really doesn't), but because any two characters there would agree. : And I just realized that I forgot to sign the first part of this. Sorry.Swk3000 18:46, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::That's ok and I agree that is not unique because that is a generic line, that only changes slightly due to characters. I'll remove that and if anyone has a problem then please discuss it here before readding it. Good catch. Lancer1289 18:49, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::I also just checked the other dialogue pages and nothing about this line is in the rest, and that is another reason it shouldn't be here either. The lines spoken are more generic and only change slightly with different characters. Lancer1289 18:56, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :: :: Unique lines while fighting the geth? I'm sure Tali has unique battle line/s when fighting the geth in particular and I was wondering if they'd be out of place on this page? I can find them in the games soundfiles and I heard one for the first time today while playing Overlord (probably because I'm usually not paying attention) but either way it sounds like she says something like "We made you we can break you". Would this be relevant to here? (editted so that my name shows up... forgot I wasn't signed in) Nevermind I think it's for mechs in general it's bunched together with most of her hacking lines and the name of the file gives no clue whether it's geth specific. please ignore me. Draken-Korin 22:23, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Combat Drone lines I think some of the lines she says while deploying her drone could be listed here. I know there is one on her character page, which is a reference to another game, but I just find the fact that Tali talks to her drone as if it is a living creature quite amusing. If I'm not mistaken, she even calls it a girl. --Kiadony 18:20, September 9, 2010 (UTC)